journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
Organizations
Organizations related to journalism, including unions, press clubs and professional associations. This page excludes news outlets, such as individual newspapers or newspaper chains. General * American Society of Journalists and Authors * Canadian Association of Journalists * Committee of Concerned Journalists and the Project for Excellence in Journalism * Committee to Protect Journalists (CPJ) * National Press Club (USA) * Society of Professional Journalists (SPJ) Academic and related * Associated Collegiate Press (ACP) * Association for Education in Journalism & Mass Communication (AEJMC) * Columbia Scholastic Press Association * Journalism Education Association (JEA) Journalism schools * at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, Web site Editors *Canada -- Editors' Association of Canada Web site *Copy editors -- American Copy Editors Society Web site *Features -- American Association of Sunday and Feature Editors]] Web site *Freelance -- Editorial Freelancers Association]] Web site, based in the USA *Magazines -- American Society of Magazine Editors Web site *Managing editors -- Associated Press Managing Editors Web site *Newspapers -- American Society of Newspaper Editors Web site, mainly for top editors at daily newspapers *Opinion -- Association of Opinion Page Editors Web site *Sports -- Associated Press Sports Editors Web site *Trade publications -- American Society of Business Publication Editors Web site *Weeklies -- International Society of Weekly Newspaper Editors Web site *World -- World Editors Forum Web site Ethnic (United States) * Asian American Journalists Association (AAJA) * National Association of Black Journalists (NABJ) * National Association of Hispanic Journalists (NAHJ) * Native American Journalists Association (NAJA) * South Asian Journalists Association (SAJA) * UNITY -- Journalists of Color Institutes and foundations * American Press Institute, Web site * Dow Jones Newspaper Fund * The Freedom Forum * Maynard Institute * Mid-America Press Institute, Web site * Nieman Foundation at Harvard * Pew Center for Civic Journalism * Poynter Institute, Web site * World Press Institute International * European Union of Science Journalists' Association (EUSJA) * International Center For Journalists, Web site * International Consortium of Investigative Journalists * International Federation of Journalists * International Journalism Network, Web site * International Society of Weekly Newspaper Editors Web site * Society of News Design (SND) * Southeast Asian Press Alliance (SEAPA) * World Editors Forum Web site * World Press Institute * World Press Photographers Newspaper * American Society of Newspaper Editors (ASNE) * Associated Press Managing Editors (APME) * Association of Alternative Newsweeklies, Web site, North America * National Newspaper Association (NNA, USA) * Newspaper Association of America (NAA) * The Newspaper Guild (union) Publications Publications about journalism: * American Journalism Review * Columbia Journalism Review * Editor & Publisher * Online Journalism Review Specialties * Broadcast journalism -- Radio-Television News Directors Association, Web site * Business -- Society of Business Editors and Writers (SABEW) * Copy editing -- American Copy Editors Society (ACES) * Criminal Justice Journalists (CJJ) * Design -- Society of News Design (SND) * Editorial cartoons -- Association of American Editorial Cartoonists Web site * Features -- American Association of Sunday and Feature Editors **Web site **International. Offers annual convention, a writing contest, regional workshops and several publications. **Penny Fuchs, Executive Director :University of Maryland :1117 Journalism Building, Room 4113 :College Park, MD 20742-7111 :301-314-2631 * Food -- Association of Food Journalists * Health care -- Association of Health Care Journalists * Military Reporters and Editors * Ombudsmen -- Organization of News Ombudsmen, Web site * Online News Association * Science -- European Union of Science Journalists' Associations (EUSJA) * Sports -- Associated Press Sports Editors]] Investigative Reporting * Center for Investigative Reporting * International Consortium of Investigative Journalists * Investigative Reporters and Editors (IRE) Photojournalism * American Society of Media Photographers * American Society of Picture Professionals * National Association of Freelance Photographers (USA) * National Press Photographers Association (USA) * White House News Photographers’ Association (USA) * World Press Photographers Regional North Carolina, USA *N.C. Capital Press Corps, http://www.ncpress.com/capitalpress.html *N.C. Press Association, Web site *N.C. Press Photographers Association, Web site *N.C. Scholastic Media Association, Web site Watchdog groups * Accuracy in Media (conservative slant) * Committee to Protect Journalists * Fairness and Accuracy in Reporting (liberal slant) * Media Matters for America (liberal slant) * Reporters Committee for Freedom of the Press Miscellaneous * History of journalism -- American Journalism Historians Association External Links Lists *Council of National Journalism Organizations members, USA, annotated list of links *Organizations, annotated list from ASNE, USA *Industry resources, from the Poynter Institute, USA *Wikipedia category Category:Journalism